There was once a girl named Scarlet
by Isabella-F
Summary: There was once a girl named Scarlet. She is a thirteen year old girl. She has dirty blonde hair, but looks golden in the sun light; with eyes that are blue. She had a pretty normal life, until she met a young man with the name of Ciel Phantomhive. Their story starts in the year 2013…


There was once a girl named Scarlet. She is a thirteen year old girl. She has dirty blonde hair, but looks golden in the sun light; with eyes that are blue. She had a pretty normal life, until she met a young man with the name of Ciel Phantomhive.

Their story starts in the year 2013…

"Scarlet?"

"Scarlet. Can you hear me?" Scarlet opened her eyes.

"Goodness, Scarlet! What have I told you? Huh? You need to stop sleeping in class." Scarlet lifted her head, and saw her teacher looking at her. She looked around and saw that the whole class was staring at her. This wasn't the first time that this had happened.

"Sorry, Mrs. Devon, it won't happen again." Scarlet gave her an apologetic look. Mrs. Devon sighed while the majority of the class had a good laugh and whispered.

"Alright class, enough. Let us move on with the lesson." Scarlet, however, wasn't paying attention. In fact, she started daydreaming. In her daydream, she had though of running away and finding a job and leaving everyone behind. She didn't really have many friends, so she didn't really mind really leaving.

She looked at her desk and saw that she had a folded piece of paper with ink on it. She was very confused and unfolded it and read, "_Hey, if you go to the cafeteria after school I can give you the notes that you missed…_"

Scarlet looked around and saw that everyone was writing the notes and didn't look like they had time to write anything down. Next thing she knew, the paper was gone. She started to panic and almost asked if she could be excused; until there was a tap on her shoulder.

"Scarlet, are you okay? Do you need to get some water? You look uneasy."

It was Mrs. Devon.

"Yes, Mrs. Devon. I think it's just 'cause I had a little rest in your class." She giggled.

Mrs. Devon sighed, "Fine, go get yourself refreshed. Just get the notes you missed from a friend."

"Yes ma'am." And with that, she got up and left the class room.

At this exact time, a man in a black suit is in the teachers' lounge.

"Bocchan, I do believe you have a date in the cafeteria after school."

"Good job, Sebastian. Now go get us some sweets to eat, there is only a few more minuets until the final bell rings."

"Yes my lord."

As Scarlet was walking back to the classroom, the bell rang. She cursed to herself and ran trying to get there before she got caught in the mop of people. That didn't really work out.

As soon as she got to the class to gather her things, Mrs. Devon needed to have a talk with her about her behavior lately in her class. Sadly, Mrs. Devon was muted out and was basically just talking to a statue.

After Mrs. Devon stopped talking and ended her rant with 'Do you understand?' Scarlet nodded and gathered her stuff and left the classroom with out another word.

Scarlet almost left the school before remembering the note. She thought that it was just a figment of her imagination and almost walked out the door to leave; until a boy with dark navy blue hair and a blue eyes walked by. She could only see the boy's right eye, but when he turned to look at her, she saw that he had an eye patch on his left eye.

Scarlet turned quickly hoping that he was looking at something else. She turned back at him and saw that he was still looking at her.

"Um, hey, do you need something?"

The boy just smiled, turned and walked a few feet; then turned back and motioned her to follow him.

"I don't trust you, dude. What do you want? Can't you talk?"

The boy just sighed and started walking back toward me.

"Just follow me would you?" the boy told me.

"Why? What are you gonna do, drug me?"

He just laughed slightly.

"Now, why would I do that, my lady?"

"Okay, that is just strange. Are you trying to be all like a gentleman? I'm not like the other girls, so if you're trying to flirt, it ain't working."

Scarlet turned around, and walked out of the school.

"Scarlet!"

The boy called out to her. She turned around, just before someone grabbed her and ran.

"What the heck!? Let me go!"

Quickly the person put her down.

"What the heck was that about!? You don't just take random girls!"

She turned around and found the most handsome man brushing off the dirt off his clothes.

"Sorry ma'am, you were almost hit by a car. You need to be more careful when exiting the school."

Scarlet started dazing off and just staring at the man. This man had black hair, was very tall, pale skin, and crimson red eyes. The only strange thing was that he was wearing an old Victorian age butler's suit.

"My lady, are you okay?"

Scarlet realized that the man was still talking.

"Sorry, um, what was that again? Haha I don't really pay attention."

The man just smiled.

"It's alright; I was just making sure that you were okay madam."

The boy from earlier came running into the scene.

"Sebastian, what happened? Is she alright? She isn't hurt is she?"

The man, with the name Sebastian moved put of the way so the boy could see Scarlet. When the boy saw her face, his face lit up.

"Thank goodness." The boy smiled. "Hello, Scarlet, my name is Ciel Phantomhive. You are probably wondering how I know your name." Scarlet nodded. "Well, we go to the same school and, also we are in the same last period class. You probably haven't recognized me, since there are so many kids in our class." Scarlet gave him a confused look.

"But on the first day of school, Mrs. Devon had everyone introduce ourselves." Ciel just smiled.

"I skipped the first day. I was too tired and I work too much."

Scarlet nodded as if she understood.

There was a moment of silence, until Sebastian gave Ciel a look that didn't look like good was coming there way.

"Miss Scarlet, please come with me to a more safe area." Sebastian smiled at Scarlet holding his hand out wanting her to take his. She hesitantly took his hand and they ran into the woods to a path. Sebastian stopped by a tree.

"Miss Scarlet, stay right here. Do not move unless you see someone who isn't me or Ciel. If you do see someone else, take this path until you see a mansion. Once you reach the main door, knock and tell who ever answers the door that you know Ciel and they will take you to your room that you will be staying in. I will explain later, now I must go back." And with that Sebastian left.

"Bocchan, come with me. We must get back to the mansion."

Ciel nodded.

"Sebastian, we need to go to Scarlet's home and explain to her parents first."

'Bocchan, you know that it is not safe at this point. I know you heard that scream. And they could be close. I must take you back to the mansion."

"Fine, lets hurry, I don't want Scarlet into this mess this quickly."

They both went running toward the mansion.

Scarlet was waiting patiently. She had taken out her phone and started playing some games. She heard something, looked up, didn't see anything, and then resumed playing.

"Hello? I know someone is there."

"Answer me,"

"Show yourself."

"Hello?"

Scarlet heard this. She silently put her phone in her pocket, slung her bad over her shoulder, and ran down the path Sebastian had told her to go down. She heard the pattering of feet behind her. It sounded like someone walking, then jogging, then running. The pattering kept getting faster and louder. She was beginning to slow down, but tried her best to keep her pace. She wanted to look behind her, but her imagination went wild. She imagined that if she turned her head, even the slightest, she would see one of those huge Titan, what evers, from that anime that people in the anime club have showed her. Then she thought, that maybe it wasn't a Titan, but the 'Crooked Man' from that game.

She tried to stop thinking and keep running. A few minuets later, still hearing the foot steps, she had seen the mansion. In joy she tried speeding up. Luckily, she made it to the door before the thing could catch her.

The door opened, and a lady in a maids outfit opened the door. Scarlet didn't even get a good look at her, and said, "Hi, um, I know Ciel. Could I please come in?" The woman stepped to the side gesturing for me to come in. She quickly walked in and the woman closed the door. Scarlet sighed in relief. Scarlet then took the time to take a look at the lady. She had red hair, and glasses that were so fogged up, that you couldn't even see her eyes. You could only guess that it was how the glasses where made.

The woman saw that she was looking at her, and the woman smiled and said, "Well, I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Mey-Rin." The woman curtsied. "I guess the young master invited you over." Scarlet nodded slightly. "Well, I guess I should bring you to the guest room. Are you going to be staying the night?" Scarlet thought to herself. "I think so. Sebastian told me that I was going to stay." Mey-Rin nodded. "Well, follow me to your room."


End file.
